1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information input devices used, e.g., for moving a cursor or the like displayed on a monitor screen connected with a program executing machine, such as a computer or a video game machine, that executes an application program, and for selecting, from an operation menu, a process to be executed; an information input system; and an information input method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information input devices, mouse to be connected with computers or the like and controllers to be connected with video game machines are known for example. Touchpads and trackballs generally provided on note-type personal computers or the like are also information input devices.
Any mouse is moved on and along a flat face such as a desk. For example, a cursor is moved accordingly on a monitor screen to select an item from an operation menu displayed on the screen. The mouse can be operated to determine the selection of the item. Any touchpad or any trackball enables similar operations by being rubbed or rolled with a fingertip or the like. Any controller connected with a video game machine also enables operations such as cursor movement.
However, in case of mouse, it must be operated on a flat face such as a desk. In case of game controller, the operator must hold it in both hands to operate. This may restrict the operator's posture to operate. In case of touchpad or trackball, the operator must operate it with putting his or her hand on the body of the personal computer. This also may restrict the operator's posture to some extent.
As described above, any conventional information input device has a problem that it may restrict the operator's posture to some extent. Besides, any conventional information input device has been made functionally first of all. Therefore, it could not take a free shape and so lacked fun in design.